Entre Rêve et Réalité
by 2emezombie
Summary: Post saison 2, Véronica se réveille....3 ans en arrière!Rêve ou Réalité? LoVe fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Quoi de plus alléchant que de commencer ses vacances de rêve en piétinant rageusement le hall d'aéroport en attendant son charmant papa ?

La patience de Véronica avait ses limites.

Pour la 10ème fois de cette dernière minute, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

Plus que 30 minutes et son avion décollerait sans elle…

Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers l'extérieur de l'aéroport en soupirant. Il lui fallait un endroit d'où son portable pourrait capter.

Bingo ! Elle composa le numéro de Keith : « Bonjour vous êtes bien sur la messagerie… »

Véronica referma brusquement son portable, papounet semblait bien lui avoir posé un lapin !

Avec une pointe de déception, elle composa un second numéro familier.

- Allo ?

- Si vous téléphonez d'un avion à 3000 pieds d'altitude, laissez un message après le bip sonore….bip

- Si vous êtes un Jackass, veuillez raccrocher !

Véronica entendit le rire chaleureux de Logan à l'autre bout de l'appareil

- Toi aussi tu me manques chérie, mais tu aurais pu attendre d'atterrir…

- Je suis à l'aéroport.

La petite voix flanchante de Véronica coupa court à toute envie de sarcasmes de la part de Logan.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude

- Ohhhh, pas grand chose, la vie est belle, je viens de rater une semaine au paradis et mon père est Dieu sait où, le pied quoi !

Tu peux venir me chercher ?

- Ok, j'arrive.

Depuis qu'elle avait cru son père mort, Véronica avait tendance à s'inquiéter outrageusement du moindre fait inhabituel. Elle fût néanmoins rassurée de voir débarquer Logan moins de 20 min après son coup de fil.

- Logan à votre service déclara-t-il avec cérémonie, à moitié courbé.

Véronica ne pu réprimer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Logan était vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant.

Elle l'avait découvert tour à tour idiot et destructeur, protecteur et rassurant, drôle et cynique à la fois. Trop pour un seul homme !

Mais elle avait appris à l'apprécier, il faisait désormais partit de son monde et elle ne comptait pas l'en faire sortir de si tôt !

- Alors, tu sens toujours que « tout ira bien » ?

Véronica lui envoya un regard noir tout en grimpant dans sa voiture.

Le voyage entre l'aéroport et l'appartement se fit dans un silence total.

L'inquiétude de Véronica, associée à « la » conversation qu'elle devait mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à démarrer avec Logan la rendait impuissante.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte, Véronica se précipita vers la cuisine.

Un mot ! Enfin ! Elle le saisit mais du le relire plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne s'imprime dans son cerveau anesthésié.

- Alors ? demanda Logan impatiemment

- Alors il est au soleil avec ton ex pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison puisqu'il ne m'explique rien !

- Avec Kendall ? Tu plaisantes ?

Véronica pointa un doigt vers sa figure

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Ok, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter…

- Tu…tu veux que je reste cette nuit ?

- Euhh…je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée répondit-elle légèrement génée

Dieu qu'il faisait chaud tout à coup…

Désappointé, Logan haussa les épaules en reculant doucement.

Consciente de l'avoir vexé, Véronica posa la main sur son avant bras afin de le retenir.

- On a besoin de parler, mais pas ce soir, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est me jeter dans mon lit !

- Tiens c'est drôle, je n'ai qu'une envie aussi, me jeter dans ton lit ! On pourrait coordonner nos envies murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de Véronica.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement mais ce simple contact suffit à les embraser.

Véronica sourit tout en l'embrassant. Dans ses bras, elle retrouvait ses anciennes habitudes, c'était rassurant et en même temps grisant…

Elle le repoussa légèrement, juste assez pour noyer son regard dans ses yeux.

- J'ai besoin de temps Logan, je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite cette fois, implora-t-elle d'une petite voix

- Je pense qu'on peut attendre un peu Ronnie lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves.

Impulsivement, Véronica attrapa Logan par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre elle pour l'embrasser.

- Bonne nuit murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

L'agréable odeur de bacon qui titillait ses narines lui déclencha un soupir d'aise.

Sans même ouvrir un œil, elle s'imaginait déjà dévorant son petit déj, lorsque la brume matinale s'évacua de son cerveau.

Elle se redressa brusquement et couru vers la cuisine.

- Papa ?

- Coucou chérie, bien dormi ?

- Mais…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es rentré quand ? Et c'était quoi cette affaire avec Kendall ?

- Ohhhh Ohhhhh, une question à la fois mon cœur, mais d'abord, qui est Kendall ?

Véronica lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « qu'as-tu pris comme substances illicites ? »

- Bonjour chérie, dépêche toi tu vas encore être en retard !

Véronica accusa le choc et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

La vision persistante se tenait devant elle, un bol de café entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce….qu'est ce que tu fais ici maman ?

- A vrai dire je crois bien que c'est ici que j'habite répondit sa mère en riant

- Véroniqua, est-ce que tu as fumé ? demanda Keith le plus sérieusement du monde

Elle éluda la question d'un geste vague puis sursauta en découvrant son reflet dans le miroir.

- Mes cheveux…

- Oui, ça fait des jours que je te répète de les couper, ils sont beaucoup trop longs !

Prise d'un subite pressentiment, Véroniqua s'accrocha au dos d'une chaise tout en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Quelle année ? On est en quelle année ?

Elle se rendait compte de l'absurdité de la question mais elle avait besoin d'une réponse…et vite !

- Tu es sure que tu vas bien chérie ?

- S'il te plait maman ! Quelle année ?

- 1994 bien sur !

Oh-My-God !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bon. Ok, positivons.

C'est un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, pire c'est la 4ème dimension, dans qq heures, voire même qq minutes, je vais me réveiller tranquillement dans ma chambre en pestant contre mon père qui m'a laissé en plan à l'aéroport.

En tout cas, ce sera tjs mieux que de poireauter chez le coiffeur en me tordant les mains d'appréhension avant d'atterrir au lycée…

- Voilà ! les cheveux courts vous vont à ravir !

- Moui Moui…

Véronica paya rapidement son du avant de filer au lycée.

En faisant du 90km/h en ville, elle devrait pouvoir être à l'heure !

Son cœur battant la chamade, elle fit une entrée fracassante en classe : manquer de s'étaler devant tout le monde après sa course échevelée ne faisait pas parti de ses projets.

C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de Lilly, cette dernière se mit à siffler comme un garçon.

- Woooooooooo la coiffure !

La poitrine de Véronica se serra à la vue de sa meilleure amie et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Si c'était un rêve, alors il était très réaliste !

Lilly passa le cours entier à lui raconter ses déboires avec Logan et ses nouveaux flirts.

Véronica suivit alors Lilly pour déjeuner.

Personne pour la dévisager de manière hostile, elle était à nouveau accepter dans le « clan », ou plutôt, ici, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté…

- Tu me présentes ton amie Lilly ?

Arfff, suis-je bête, c'est juste Véronica…

- Tiens, mon Jackass préféré !

Logan et Lilly dévisagèrent Véronica. Duncan, qui passait par là, fit office de diversion.

- Hey Duncan, tu viens manger avec nous ? demanda Logan

Duncan lança un regard furtif à Véronica avant de refuser

- Je dois bosser mes cours

Ohh Ohh, pour une piteuse excuse, c'en était une !

Donc Duncan m'ignore se dit Véronica, on a rompu et il croit qu'on est frère et sœur.

De tous les rêves que j'aurais pu faire, je suis tombé pendant CETTE période…génial !

Mais alors….

- Quelle date sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle en sentant la panique monter

- Il n'est que midi et tu as déjà fumé, arfff les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient décréta Logan en secouant la tête.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile et réponds moi !

- Mauvaise réponse, bip bip, question suivante !

- Lilly ?

- Le 30 septembre. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ronnie ?

Le 30 septembre…la veille de la mort de Lilly…

Dans un peu plus de 24h, son père serait chez les Kane pour constater sa mort, et leurs vies à tous basculeraient à jamais…

L'image de Lilly étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, la tarauda une bonne partie de l'après midi.

Après une énième dispute entre Logan et Lilly, dispute qui conduirait la jeune fille à se retrouver seule pour sa dernière soirée chez les vivants, Véronica décida de passer à l'action.

Ok. C'était juste un rêve, mais assister à nouveau à la mort de sa meilleure amie ne lui semblait pas très attrayant !

« J'ai un secret, un secret épatant ! » lui chuchota Lilly en riant.

Véronica sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

« Je connais ton secret Lilly »

Lilly se mit à tournoyer sur elle même en riant avant de s'allonger de façon aguicheuse dans l'herbe.

« Tu es loin de connaître tous mes secrets chérie ! »

« Tu couches avec Aaron Echolls, et crois moi ce n'est pas mais alors pas du tout une bonne idée ! »

« Qui te l'a dit ? » demanda Lilly étonnée

« Longue histoire… »

« Relax Véronica, je prends du bon temps, qui pourrait m'en vouloir pour ça ? »

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais de Logan ? Tu as rompu avec lui parce qu'il a embrassé une autre fille alors que tu te tapes son père derrière son dos ! »

Véronica se rendit compte de la virulence de ses propos en lisant la peine sur le visage de son amie.

« Quelle importance, logan et moi, on finira par se remettre ensemble, puis se séparer puis se remettre ensemble » expliqua Lilly en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu devrais rester le plus loin possible d'Aaron, spécialement demain! »

« Oh mais rassure toi, je ne comptais plus le voir de toute façon, il m'ennuie !

Ne joue pas les rabats joies !

Et puis… ce n'était pas mon secret Ronnie » reprit Lilly d'un air mystérieux

« Tu le sauras un autre jour » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil

Si tu es encore en vie songea Véronica…

Apparemment Lilly ne serait pas d'un grand secours à Lilly…

Il fallait chercher ailleurs.

Véronica retourna vers sa salle de classe, elle croisa alors le regard de Logan en parcourant les couloirs du lycée.

Son cœur s'accéléra sans qu'elle ne puisse y remédier.

Craquer pour le Logan d'il y a 3 ans ne serait pas d'un grand secours à Véronica Mars…

Elle avait déjà bien du mal à se dépatouiller avec le Logan « actuel »…

Véronica prit le temps de respirer profondément avant de pousser la porte des toilettes des garçons.

Logan se retourna brusquement, laissant apparaître son air cynique habituel.

« Et bien Et bien, quoi de mieux pour finir cette horrible journée que de tomber sur Véronica Mars ? »

Véronica ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, Logan lui intima de garder le silence. Il se concentra intensément pour percevoir des sons que lui seul semblait entendre.

Perplexe, Véronica attendit patiemment la fin de son manège.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle agacée

« Tu entends ça ? Le silence ? Mais avec toi dans les parages, je me doutais bien que ça ne durerait pas… » soupira-t-il les yeux rivés sur elle.

Comment Logan pouvait être aussi détestable et aussi sexy à la fois ?

Sûrement un des mystères de la nature se dit Véronica, le même mystère qui lui donnait envie de le gifler et de l'embrasser chaque fois qu'elle le voyait…

« Booooooooon, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il est écrit « toilettes pour hommes » à l'entrée » expliqua Logan comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée profonde.

Je sais bien que tu es folle de moi mais au point de me suivre ici chérie…c'est qu'on risque d'être repéré… »

Véronica papillonna des yeux en souriant

« Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, tu est TEEEELLEMENT irrésistible » minauda-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Oups, 1ère erreur, la Véronica d'il y a 3 ans n'aurait pas agit de la sorte…

La lueur d'amusement qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Logan s'éteignit brusquement pour laisser place à une interrogation doublée d'un zest de provocation qui la fit rougir.

« Je… il faut qu'on parle » commença Véronica

« ça me fait mal baby, c'est toujours comme ça qu'on annonce une rupture… » répondit Logan faussement blessé.

C'est sur elle n'y arriverait pas…

« je suis sérieuse, c'est au sujet de Lilly. Et tant pis si après ça tu me trouves bonne à enfermer »

« C'est déjà fait Ronnie » soupira-t-il

« Je t'écoute »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Véronica avait un je ne sais quoi de différent aujourd'hui.

Logan ne savait pas se l'expliquer, ce n'était pas seulement sa coiffure, peut être son attitude plus sure d'elle, ou encore la façon dont elle posait les yeux sur lui.

Leur relation avait toujours fonctionnée comme ça, comme un jeu sarcastique, une sorte de « je t'aime moi non plus », mais elle était juste la timide copine de sa petite amie, juste la petite amie de son meilleur ami…

Ils n'avaient jamais réellement discuté tous les 2, ne s'étaient jamais confiés l'un à l'autre.

Mais là, aujourd'hui, c'était juste…différent, comme si par magie ils étaient …amis ?

Logan n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard, s'il s'écoutait, il en arriverait presqu'à lire de la confiance, en qui ? en lui ? Foutaises…

- Je t'écoute reprit-il plus sérieusement

Véronica se mordilla la lèvre, comme si elle ne savait par où commencer.

Evitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, elle débita d'une seule traite :

- Ne me demande pas comment je le sais mais je peux prévoir ce qui va arriver ces 3 prochaines années. Et quelque chose de terrible se produira demain, quelque chose qui changera définitivement nos vies.

Oooooooooooook, pfffftt, aux oubliettes toutes ses dernières pensées.

Véronica n'avait pas besoin de son aide, juste d'un bon psy…

Pourtant, il ne pu empêcher l'apparition d'un petit sourire en coin.

- Laisse moi deviner…je vais gagner au loto ?

arff, non, je suis déjà riche, ça ne serait même pas drôle…

Duncan est gay ? ça, ça bouleverserait bien nos petites vies tranquilles…

Pire : Pamela Anderson est un travesti !

Véronica s'apprêta à faire demi tour avec un petit air dépité lorsque Logan posa sa main sur son avant bras.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à la retenir, mais le fait est qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

- Excuse moi, raconte moi ce qu'il va se passer de si horrible demain…

Dieu que les simples mots « excuse moi » étaient difficiles à prononcer !

Véronica soupira tristement.

- Lilly va se faire assassiner.

Logan accusa le choc, voilà ce qu'il en résultait de vouloir être gentil avec son prochain !

- Qu'est ce qui te prends de raconter des horreurs pareils ?

c'est un nouveau jeu ? ça t'amuse ?

- J'ai l'air de m'amuser ? demanda Véronica, la voix implorante.

- Laisse tomber, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'écouter !

Logan haussa les épaules avant de pousser la porte des toilettes.

Ce fût au tour de Véronica de le stopper.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

- Je sais que tu caches la clé du bar de l'appartement de la piscine dans la trappe d'aération, je sais que tu es la seule personne à savoir pour les crises de Duncan, je sais…que ton père te bat…

Tu dois sûrement te dire que Lilly aurait pu me dire tout ça…murmura Véronica.

En réalité…non, étant donné que Lilly n'est pas au courant pour mon très cher père.

Logan avala difficilement sa salive.

Duncan aurait pu lui dire se résonna-t-il…

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Véronica.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Je sais que demain, tu n'iras pas jusqu'à Tijuana , que tu reviendras, avec une lettre de rupture définitive pour Lilly, lettre que tu auras mise dans un verre à Vodka « Cuité à Ensenada » . Ce simple souvenir provoqua l'apparition d'un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je le sais parce que tu m'as déjà dit tout ça Logan, je le sais parce que je l'ai déjà vécu…

Je sais à quel point la mort de Lilly nous a tous bousillé, tu DOIS m'aider !

Logan s'appuya contre le mur des toilettes, c'était ça ou s'écrouler, et il voulait continuer de donner le change, essayer d'en plaisanter, mais c'était mission impossible…

- Essaie d'y réfléchir stp, mais vite, le temps presse…

Logan mit quelques minutes à sortir des toilettes après le départ de Véronica.

Une fois dehors, il avait de nouveau collé sur son visage son perpétuel masque « je suis un Jackass, m'approcher est à vos risques et périls », mais à l'intérieur de lui son armure se fissurait peu à peu, c'était comme couler à pique sans pouvoir reprendre une bouffée d'air…

Ce soir là, il mit énormément de temps à trouver le sommeil, il voyait défiler devant ses yeux toute son histoire avec Lilly, à la façon d'un flash de condamné, sauf que là, c'était sa relation avec Lilly qui était condamné…

Logan se réveilla en sursaut et mit plusieurs secondes avant de mettre les pieds dans la réalité du matin.

Dick et Beaver étaient venus le réveiller « en douceur », Dick étant assis sur son omoplate gauche…

- Prêt pour Tijuana mec ?

C'est ça… s'éclater au Mexique sans penser à son infidèle petite amie et son pseudo assassinat, c'était exactement ce qui lui fallait !

Pourtant durant toute la route, Logan ne pu empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder.

Il écoutait d'un œil distrait la conversation de Dick et Beav sur les nanas…

Et lorsqu'ils firent une pause pour faire le plein, non loin de Tijuana, il eut besoin de s'isoler.

Dès leur discussion dans les toilettes, Logan avait su qu'il reviendrait, il avait su que même si c'était de la pure folie, il aiderait Véronica à … à … Dieu sait quoi !

Mais il avait lu dans ses yeux une telle sincérité, une telle détresse qu'il ne pouvait se l'enlever de la tête.

Et s'il y a avait juste une chance sur 1 million pour que ces élucubrations soient vraies, alors il ne se le pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir pas bouger le petit doigt…

Fort de sa décision, il rejoigna les garçons dans le magasin de souvenirs lorsque son regard fut attirer par l'étalage des verres à vodka.

« Cuité à Ensenada »

Toute couleur disparut des joues de Logan.

Il saisit le verre et se dirigea vers la caisse la plus proche.

Lorsque Dick et Beaver revinrent à la voiture, Logan n'était déjà plus là, seul les attendait un petit mot griffonner rapidement, laissé sur le pare brise…

Logan récupéra la voiture et se posta devant le lavage auto.

De là où il était, il pouvait observer Lilly et Véronica sans être vu.

Il pianota nerveusement le tableau de bord.

Il ne pouvait que constater à quel point Véronica avait raison.

A cet instant précis, en les regardant rire et s'amuser, il eut la conviction profonde que Lilly et lui n'avait aucun avenir ensemble…

Lorsqu'il démarra, il aperçut Véronica cherchant quelque chose autour d'elle.

C'est sans surprise qu'elle croisa son regard…

Il était presque 16h lorsqu'il se décida à sonner à sa porte.

Enfin, sonner était un grand mot ! Il s'y reprit en 3x avant de faire aboutir le geste qui consistait à atteindre la sonnette du doigt…

Logan entendit des échos provenant de l'autre côté de la porte.

- J'y vais papa ours !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Véronica à l'air serein, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Logan lui tendit le verre à vodka.

Il n'eut rien d'autre à dire, rien à expliquer, elle se contenta d'un « je savais que tu viendrais » avant de le tirer par la manche pour le faire entrer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Avant même d'ouvrir la porte, Véronica savait que ce serait lui.

Elle avait tant de fois ouvert cette porte pour le trouver derrière : blessé, furieux, arrogant, et même attendrissant.

- Je savais que tu viendrais

C'était vrai, elle le savait, même si ce Logan n'était pas tout à fait celui qu'elle côtoyait, elle le connaissait…

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre et se posta devant lui.

- Chérie, j'avoue qu'avec ton père le shériff à côté, je vais avoir du mal à te faire des cochonneries !

Véronica frappa Logan sur le coin de l'épaule en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Donc, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On sort la batmobile ?

Sa piteuse tentative d'humour les fit à peine sourire.

Véronica avait eu presque toute la journée pour y réfléchir, et finalement elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer à Logan que Lilly le trompait avec son père.

Elle refusait de voir la peine s'inscrire sur son visage. Elle aviserait le moment voulu s'il le fallait…

- La batmobile est trop voyante !

Je sais que les parents de Lilly ne sont pas là ce soir, et je sais que Duncan ne rentrera pas tout de suite. Tu vas aller chez Lilly et passer la soirée avec elle et…

- Tu oublies un léger détail petite blonde…Lilly et moi ne sortons plus ensemble…

- Vous passez votre temps à ne plus sortir ensemble ! Tu trouveras bien un moyen, pour ça je te fais confiance !

- Ok, je suis ravie de voir à quel point tu crois à mon sex appeal mais…

- Contente toi de lui parler, ou disputez vous, peu importe !

Je serais derrière la maison des Kane à 17h00, La chambre de Lilly est facilement escaladable et tu vas m'y aider !

Ahuri Logan observait tranquillement Véronica les mains dans les poches.

- Tu comptes m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence

- Je…je veux récupérer des cassettes dans la chambre de Lilly, je suis certaine que ça l'aidera…

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'aider sans que tu m'en dises plus ?

- Euhh…..si ? répondit-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse.

- Et c'est tout ? Je t'aide à rentrer et basta ?

- Exactement !

Véronica ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile de le convaincre, mais après tout, elle avait du être convaincante songea-t-elle en souriant !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entra directement en collision avec un passant.

- Désolé…Duncan ?

- Désolé répondit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Toujours aussi laconique…

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, Véronica se retourna vers lui pour l'appeler.

- Attends Duncan !

Elle le rattrapa en 2 enjambées.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange mais…je ne suis pas ta sœur, mon père a fait un test de paternité mentit-elle.

Les yeux de Duncan s'agrandirent de surprise alors que Véronica s'éloignait déjà.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il fallait juste qu'il sache…

17h05…Que faisait Logan ?

Il arriva nonchalamment vers 17h15, les mains dans les poches.

- Je lui ai sorti le grand jeu expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil

Elle est dans le salon, je lui ai dis que j'avais un cadeau pour elle dans l'auto, on a peu de temps princesse.

- Bien, bien, bien…

Alors fais moi la courte echelle.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar ? demanda-t-il à une Véronica suspendu sur ses épaules.

- Pas la peine de me reluquer Logan !

- Je n'ai bien sur que ça à faire : matter la petite culotte de Véronica Mars…pendant que ma copine hyper sexy m'attend dans le salon…

Tu m'as eu Baby, j'avoue…ajouta Logan de façon mélodramatique en lâchant légèrement la pression sur la jambe de Véronica.

Moins stabilisée, elle commença à tanguer avant de se retrouver les 4 fers en l'air sur Logan.

- Quelle magnifique façon de clore cette journée ! grogna-t-elle

- Fallait me le dire avant si tu voulais qu'on en arrive là, j'aurais pu t'éviter tout ça ricana Logan.

Exaspérée, Véronica se redressa en époussetant son pantalon.

- Sans vouloir bousculer tes plans de détective en herbe, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus sage de passer par la porte de la cuisine pendant que j'occupe Lilly ? demanda-t-il innocemment

Il ne lui manque que l'auréole songea Véronica, agacée qu'il n'ait pas tout à fait tort.

- MMMhhhh, fut sa seule réponse.

Une fois dans la chambre de Lilly, elle s'empara d'un tournevis et ouvrit la trappe d'aération.

Les vidéos y étaient. Celles d'Aaron et de Lilly…

Elle les rangea dans son sac, toutes, sauf une…

Lilly était à l'abri ce soir avec Logan, mais les autres jours ?

En redescendant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans le salon.

Logan et Lilly étaient enlacés…ils avaient presque l'air…heureux ?

Chaque personne cache un cadavre dans son placard, c'est bien connu, les apparences sont trompeuses… mais un bonheur même fugace et chimérique était toujours un bonheur…

Un courant d'air froid s'insinua lentement en elle lorsque Lilly embrassa Logan.

Elle ferma les yeux. Logan n'était pas son petit ami, ce n'était pas sa réalité.

Elle était sur le point d'empêcher définitivement le meurtre de Lilly, à coup sur elle allait se réveiller…seule dans l'appartement…mais Logan, son Logan, ne serait pas loin…

Mal à l'aise, elle fit demi tour sans un regard en arrière…

- Je vais me coucher 'pa !

- Bonne nuit mon cœur !

Véronica se coucha avec un sourire apaisé sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait…

Non loin de là….

Elle n'était pas seul ce soir, mais il ne manquerait pas l'occasion qd elle se présenterait .

Cette petite vipère allait payer…et cher.

Il ne se pressa pas lorsque la porte sonna, après tout, il était Aaron Echolls, et répondre à cette heure tardive était déjà un grand honneur…

Un coursier ! Juste…un coursier.

Il lui arracha le paquet des mains avec mépris et le congédia sans un centime de pourboire.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter ce soir.

Sûrement encore des lettres enflammées de fans, peut être même quelques demandes en mariage ou sous vêtement en soie…

Aaron ricana lorsqu'il découvrit une cassette, accompagné d'un petit mot : « Tiens toi très loin de Lilly ou la planète entière découvrira les merveilleuses cassettes qui sont en ma possession… »

Le rire d'Aaron se noya dans la nuit. Il chiffonna le mot avec hargne et ses yeux se firent plus sombres.

A nouveau, un petit rictus qui ressemblait de loin à un sourire de satisfaction vint naître au coin de ses lèvres.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Alors voilà. Lilly était sauvée.

De quoi ? De qui ?

Et lui ? Etait-il sauvé ?

Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les idées de Véronica démentes !

Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle avait tout inventé, mais une petite voix dans le coin de sa tête ne pouvait se résoudre à occulter toutes les vérités qu'elle lui avait dites…

Et il l'avait vu, ou plutôt, il avait senti son regard sur eux ce soir là, dans le salon, juste avant que Lilly ne l'embrasse…

Alors voilà. Lilly était à nouveau sa petite amie. Et lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Lilly avait de sérieux atouts, c'était quasiment impossible de lui résister.

Mais où était passé la vénération qu'il lui vouait ?

Peut être était-elle juste descendu de son pied d'estale…

Logan savait qu'elle le trompait, ça l'agaçait toujours autant, mais bizarrement ça ne le rendait plus totalement fou.

Alors voilà. Ils avaient repris leur petite vie, et le fameux club des 4 avait ressuscité.

Duncan et Véronica étaient à nouveau ensemble sans que Logan n'y comprenne rien…

Et lui et Véronica…c'était difficile à expliquer, ils étaient toujours dans une sorte de relation sarcastique mais étrangement amicale.

Sans compter les échanges de regards qu'il ne comptait plus…

Alors voilà. Et après ?

Elle avait bien espéré se réveiller dans sa petite vie tranquille, enfin, tranquille était un grand mot !

Au lieu de ça, elle avait eu droit à un réveil en fanfare de sa mère avant de se rendre au lycée…encore !

On a pas idée de vivre 2x les mêmes choses !

Et c'était le lycée, une des périodes les plus détestées de sa vie !

Pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait ni Wallace, ni Mac, ni même Logan…

Mais Lilly était vivante ! Est ce que ça compensait ?

Pas totalement, mais une grande partie tout de même !

Petit à petit, elle reprenait ses anciens repères, et les semaines passèrent les unes après les autres. Elle se réinventait un passé en direct live !

Et il y avait Duncan. Le même Duncan qu'elle avait cru aimer toute sa vie.

Et à ce moment précis, ils l'avaient cru tous les 2, avant que la vie reprenne ses droits, avant que ses aléas ne les condamnent…

Alors elle avait décidé d'en profiter. Logan était avec Lilly, et même si elle ne pouvait empêcher les brusques bonds que son cœur faisait à chacun de leur regard, à chacun de leur frôlement, elle était à nouveau la petite amie de Duncan.

Logan appartient à Lilly… Si elle le répétait assez souvent, elle finirait bien par l'admettre, non ?

Duncan s'approcha doucement par derrière et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son épaule.

Véronica sourit puis l'embrassa rapidement.

Il était accompagné de Lilly et Logan.

- Ronnie, ce soir on va sortir le grand jeu ! expliqua Lilly en tapant des mains.

On va se trouver des tenues super sexy pour faire tomber ces 2 là ria-t-elle en montrant Duncan et Logan du doigt.

- Pourquoi ce soir ?

- Voyons Miss Mars commença Logan, ce soir c'est LA soirée de l'année, où tout le gratin de Neptune va se rendre, LA soirée qui conditionnera ta position sociale, bien que quasi inexistante, pour le reste de l'année !

J'ai nommé…tadam…la soirée de Shelly !

Oh Oh…

Véronica déglutit péniblement. Cette soirée était en effet mémorable dans son esprit, à bien des titres, mais n'avait rien d'agréable !

Elle se força à sourire pour donner le change, après tout, rien ne s'était encore passé. Et cette fois-ci, elle avait Duncan et Lilly…et Logan…

Malgré tout, l'idée même de croiser Beaver lui donnait la nausée.

C'est avec appréhension qu'elle ouvrit la porte à Lilly vers 20h.

Une mine outragée s'afficha alors sur le visage de son amie.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller dans cette tenue ? demanda Lilly en grimaçant

Véronica leva les yeux au ciel. Sa tenue n'avait en effet rien de comparable à la robe rouge outrageusement sexy que portait Lilly.

Cette dernière l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire en grand et se gratta la joue en signe d'intense concentration.

- Pas ça, beurkk, ni ça déclara Lilly en pointant du doigt une vieille robe rose en coton

Ronnie, toi et moi devons parler sérieusement !

il va falloir qu'on aille faire du shoppinggggggg !

Véronica se mit à pouffer de rire puis s'allongea sur son lit en attendant le choix final de Melle Lilly.

- Disons que pour ce soir, ça devrait convenir.

Elle lança un T-Shirt moulant à Véronica, T-Shirt dont cette dernière ne se souvenait même pas, ainsi qu'une jupe courte en Jean noir.

Résignée, Véronica enfila docilement les habits choisis par Lilly avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître, non pas à cause des vêtements, non, c'était autre chose.

Elle n'était plus l'innocente Veronica d'il y a 3 ans, pourtant, elle n'était pas non plus la Veronica qui venait de voir Beaver se suicider sous ses yeux.

Elle était un mix des 2, ce qui rendait le mélange…explosif pour la Véronica de l'époque !

Elle soupira puis se tourna vers Lilly à la recherche d'un regard de satisfaction qu'elle ne tarda pas à déceler.

- Où sont Logan et Duncan ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment

- Ils nous attendent à la soirée !

Logan attrapa 2 verres et en tendit un à Duncan. Les filles n'étaient pas encore là mais Logan avait l'habitude d'attendre, _les filles n'arrivent jamais à l'heure, c'est un devoir !_

Il entendait clairement la voix de Lilly comme si elle était juste à côté !

Duncan semblait hésiter à porter le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Allez vieux, ne fais pas ton rabat joie !

Duncan sourit et fini par boire.

Le parfait Duncan avait besoin de se détendre un peu…

C'est alors que les filles firent leur entrée.

Lilly était fabuleuse, comme d'habitude, sexy aussi, trop sexy…comme d'habitude !

Mais L'attention de Logan fût détournée par la petite timide à côté d'elle.

Cette fille n'avait rien de vulgaire tout en étant sexy, et Logan ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager des yeux avec envie.

Véronica était décidément très jolie ce soir…

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, le regard insistant de Logan la fit s'empourprer immédiatement.

- Alors chéri, ne suis-je pas splendide ? demanda Lilly, détournant ainsi l'attention que Logan portait à Véronica.

- Splendide déclara Logan en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Hey, ça manque de verres pleins ici !

- Mais Dick est là pour nous sauver ! Salut Beav !

Le cœur de Véronica loupa un battement.

Rester concentrée et souriante, ne pas paniquer… AU SECOURSSSSSSSSS !

Elle s'éloigna de Cassidy le plus qu'elle pouvait sans paraître suspecte, et attrapa un verre au passage.

Pour la 1ère fois de sa vie, elle avait besoin de boire !

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda Duncan

- J'ai juste une envie pressante inventa Veronica.

Une envie pressante…UNE ENVIE PRESSANTE ?

Ça c'était de l'excuse !

Elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée à éviter Cassidy…et donc le groupe entier à vrai dire…

Mais elle ne perdit aucun des regards que lui lança Logan, et l'alcool aidant, elle n'hésita pas à lui envoyer à son tour des regards doublés de petits sourires en coin.

Est ce qu'à cette époque il aurait pu se passer quelquechose avec Logan ?

Est-ce que si Lilly n'était pas morte, ils seraient devenus proches ?

Est-ce qu'ils seraient tombés amoureux ?

Cette question, elle se l'était posée des milliers de fois…mais elle restera toujours en suspend…

Grisée par les verres d'alcool ingurgités, verres qu'elle ne comptait plus à sa plus grande surprise, elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison, à la recherche désespérée de la salle de bain. Un peu d'eau sur le visage lui ferait le + grand bien !

Ensuite elle rentrerait…si Duncan était assez sobre pour la raccompagner…

Pour accéder à la salle de bain, elle devait forcement traverser une chambre…rien que l'idée lui faisait froid dans le dos, et même l'alcool qui courait dans ses veines ne pouvait aider à oublier…

Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain et fonça dans… Beaver !

--------------------------------------------------

**Merci bcp pour les reviews**

**Les prochains chapitres comprteront plus de LoVe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Véronica se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tout en priant que Beaver ne remarque rien.

- Salut Beaver ! commença-t-elle en essayant d'effacer toute trace d'émotion qui pourrait transparaître dans sa voix.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

Véronica ne savait pas si elle se faisait des idées, mais elle croyait voir nettement un petit air vicieux dans le regard de Cassidy.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer.

- J'allais partir expliqua-t-elle sans lui accorder un regard, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Beaver se posta derrière elle et referma la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir.

Elle sentait des effluves d'alcool émaner de tout son corps.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus près.

Cette fois-ci elle avait réellement peur, alcool ou pas, être coincée entre Cassidy et la porte lui donnait envie de pleurer.

- Laisse moi partir demanda-t-elle d'un petit air suppliant qu'elle détestait.

- Déjà ? se contenta de répondre Beav en la déshabillant du regard.

Est-ce qu'en se mettant à hurler, là, tout de suite, quelqu'un l'entendrait ?

Trop loin des autres murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

Et puis que pourrait-elle leur expliquer ?

Que Beaver était un malade mental ? Qu'il allait tuer des dizaines de personnes ? Qu'il allait la violer ?

C'est elle qu'on prendrait pour une malade.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Véronica sursauta lorsque la main de Beaver se posa contre son estomac.

Elle essaya de se débattre mais perdit l'équilibre, maudit alcool !

Lilly s'approcha de Logan et passa ses bras autour de son coup pour l'embrasser.

- Je crois que pour une fois je vais ramener mon frérot à la maison pouffa-elle en pointant Duncan du doigt.

Il était en grande conversation…avec un arbre !

- L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, est-ce qu'on aurait oublié de leur dire ? demanda-t-il à Lilly en prenant un air horrifié

- C'est vrai que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Véronica, elle n'était pas franchement en meilleur état !

Je ramène Duncan, tu t'occupes de V ? En espérant que son père ne la prive pas de sortie à vie songea Lilly.

- MMMhhhh, si j'arrive à mettre la main dessus !

- Mets tes mains ailleurs que sur elle chéri ricana Lilly en souriant.

Logan lui rendit son sourire, légèrement mal à l'aise, puis l'embrassa gentiment sur le nez en guise d'au revoir.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la petite blonde…

Sans même s'en rendre compte Véronica poussa un cri et repoussa Beaver de toutes ses forces lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur eux.

Une bouffée d'oxygène venait de s'offrir à elle : c'était Logan.

Elle avait presque envie de pleurer de soulagement.

Le regard de Logan passa furtivement de Beaver à Véronica.

La peur et la peine qu'il lut dans les yeux de Véroniqua ne passèrent pas inaperçue.

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui alors qu'il lançait à Beaver un regard de suspicion.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, la question étant clairement posée à Véronica et non à Beaver.

Véronica s'approcha imperceptiblement de Logan, comme pour se mettre sous sa protection.

Toujours effrayée, Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- Beaver allait partir déclara-t-elle fermement.

Et Beaver ne demanda pas son reste. Il se contenta de sortir sans un mot.

Logan se rapprocha de Véronica. Il la prit par les épaules et fixa son regard au sien.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Ronnie ?

Ce regard…

Encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool ingurgité, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se perdre dans son regard.

La peur lui tailladait toujours les entrailles mais elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard du sien.

Spontanément, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du, mais elle avait besoin de se sentir protégée, et ses bras étaient le seul endroit où elle se sentait protégée.

Sentir son cœur battre contre le sien la rassurait. C'était à la fois apaisant et grisant…

Trop grisant ?

Ses bras autour de son cou, elle ferma les yeux, cette fois ci de plénitude, et ses lèvres cherchèrent inconsciemment les siennes, comme si c'était leur place naturelle.

Elle sentit Logan tressauter sous le coup de la surprise, avant de l'attirer encore plus près de lui pour finalement l'embrasser passionnément.

Passionné…ça décrivait tellement bien le fonctionnement de leur relation.

Ils étaient passionnés, dans la haine, comme dans l'amour…

C'était intense, et tellement effrayant…

Après quelques secondes, ils s'éloignèrent lentement tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière sans réellement y parvenir, avec comme seule envie celle de se jetter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Véronica lisait dans les yeux de Logan le combat qui se jouait en lui.

La même surprise, la même incompréhension que lors de leur 1er baiser, elle les ressentait encore elle aussi, même si techniquement, pour Logan, c'était leur 1er baiser !

Si elle avait était enivrée par l'alcool avant leur baiser, maintenant, elle ne l'était plus, et la culpabilité lui sauta au visage.

Elle rompit le contact de leurs yeux mais ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner vers lui avant de quitter la chambre.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre marmonna-t-elle…

Aaron se para de son plus beau sourire hypocrite avant d'entrer dans la compagnie de coursier.

Il y avait 3 guichets. Il élimina d'office l'homme situé derrière l'un d'entre eux, puis se dirigea finalement vers une femme assez jeune pour être sa fille.

- Hummm, excusez moi.

- Une seconde svp répondit la jeune fille sans lui avoir accordé un seul regard.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle sembla sur le point de s'étouffer, et une vague de rougeur s'empara de ses joues.

Ohhhh mon Dieuuuuu répéta-t-elle 3x avec confusion.

Aaron essaya de cacher son exaspération du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais si cette petite greluche ne reprenait pas ses esprits, il allait exploser.

- J'aurais besoin d'un petit service expliqua-t-il en faisant fit de sa bouche restée grande ouverte.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, se demandant tjs si elle ne rêvait pas.

- Vous m'avez livré une enveloppe il y a environ 1 mois, le 30 septembre exactement.

Et le message m'a tellement touché que je voudrais envoyé un mot de remerciement à la personne qui me l'a envoyé, seulement, je n'ai pas son adresse.

Auriez-vous la gentillesse de me renseigner ?

- Je…Je… n'ai pas droit de divulguer ce genre d'informations Mr Echolls, je suis vraiment désolée…

- Oh, s'il vous plait…Brenda déchiffra Aaron sur le badge de la jeune fille.

C'est vraiment important pour moi vous savez, je me sens très proche de mes fans lui avoua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, en lui adressant son plus éclatant sourire.

Je pourrais peut être vous offrir des places pour l'avant première de mon dernier film ?

La dénommée Brenda sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant que son admiration pour Aaron ne l'emporte définitivement sur son éthique.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un air désappointé.

- Je ne comprends pas, je ne retrouve aucun renseignement sur la personne qui vous a envoyé le paquet.

Aaron pesta intérieurement, se retenant de marteler le comptoir de ses points.

- Je n'ai que sa signature.

- Montrez la moi !

Véronica se réveilla avec la sensation que quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à lui enfoncer d'énormes aiguilles dans le crâne.

Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis l'autre.

Oups, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre…

Les soirées de Shelly ne lui convenait réellement pas, se dit-elle cyniquement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa droite.

Au moins pour une fois, elle n'était pas seule pensa-t-elle en regardant Logan dormir…

Oh-Mon-Dieu !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Logan fixa Beaver d'un air glacial tout en s'adressant à Véronica.

- Tout va bien ?

Il ne savait comment expliquer le malaise qui l'avait saisit en entrant dans la chambre.

Il avait lu la peur dans les yeux de Véronica et une envie subite de la protéger l'avait saisit à la gorge.

- Beaver allait partir déclara-t-elle fermement.

Le son tranchant de sa voix contrastait avec le tremblement de ses mains qui n'avait pas échappé à Logan.

Presque tout est sous contrôle…presque.

Il se rapprocha de Véronica et la prit par les épaules.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Ronnie ?

Son regard était franc et direct. Il voulait des réponses.

Il la saisit par les épaules et accrocha son regard au sien.

Ses yeux clairs semblaient fixer les siens avec un je ne sais quoi d'impertinent.

C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle, son impertinence, sa façon de se mesurer à lui, de lui tenir tête avec son petit air revêche.

Il s'attendait à une réponse mordante doublée d'un soupçon de second degré.

Au lieu de ça elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et spontanément, se blotti contre lui.

Après quelques secondes, ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau les siens, la peur et le désoeuvrement qu'il avait pu y trouver tout à l'heure s'était envolé pour laisser place à une sorte de fièvre qui lui réchauffait le creux du ventre.

Il sursauta au contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, mais ne tarda pas à l'attirer tout contre lui avec une fougue qui n'avait d'écho que la sienne.

Véronica semblait s'accrocher à lui comme on s'accroche à un rocher juste avant de se noyer…désespérément.

Et bien vite il perdit totalement conscience de ce qui se jouait à l'extérieur.

Rien d'autre n'avait de sens que ce qui se tramait entre elle et lui, rien d'autre n'avait de sens que tous les 2 cherchant un sens à leur vie dans les bras de l'autre…

Elle s'éloigna brusquement sans pouvoir néanmoins le quitter des yeux.

Haletants, ils passèrent une seconde, une heure, une vie ? à se perdre dans le regard de l'autre.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre marmonna Véronica

J'ai besoin de la bouteille entière songea Logan.

Il était encore au milieu de la pièce de longues minutes après son départ, essayant de recoller les morceaux dispersés de son cerveau.

Wow !

- Hey mec, t'as l'air d'avoir pris un manche à balais entre les fesses !

Dick ou l'art et la manière de faire revenir les gens sur terre…

- Prends ça !

Logan saisit le verre avec reconnaissance, de même que le second puis le troisième, sans pour autant perdre de vue Véronica, qui elle, n'en était pas qu'à son troisième…

Le regard de Logan se durcit lorsqu'il vit un des PCH lui faire des avances trop poussées.

Il s'approcha précipitamment en voyant Véronica se débattre vainement.

- Désolé chéri je ne suis pas assez bourrée pour céder à tes avances !

Véronica avait de la réparti même quand elle buvait. Cette constatation amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de lui mais il ne put s'empêcher de saisir le gars par l'épaule pour l'éloigner d'elle.

- La demoiselle a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée expliqua Logan d'une voie dangereusement calme.

Mais son attention fut détournée quand il vit du coin de l'œil Véronica accepter le verre tendu par Madison.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

- Hop Hop Hop ! cria Logan en saisissant le verre juste avant que Véronica n'y trempe ses lèvres.

Vous avez trop bu jeune demoiselle, et puis je t'assure que tu me remerciera une fois que je t'aurais expliquer ce que Madison inflige aux pauvres boissons destinées à ses « amies » expliqua Logna dans un clin d'œil.

Il n'aurait pas du boire ces 3 verres. Il savait qu'il devait la raccompagner, mais pour le moment ses yeux oscillaient entre ses lèvres, sa bouche, son décolleté, comme s'ils avaient une vie à part entière, comme s'ils étaient déconnectés de son cerveau.

- Viens, je te ramène murmura-t-il en saisissant son coude

Véronica le regarda de ses yeux vitreux.

- Naaaaaan, je m'amuse bien ici, pas comme la 1ère fois expliqua-t-elle, soudainement prise de fou rire.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et croisa obstinément les bras sur sa poitrine.

Impossible de la déloger.

Saisit d'une brusque idée de génie, il la souleva de son siège et la passa par dessus ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre.

Atterrée, elle fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot pendant les 2 minutes qui suivirent l'enlèvement, c'était suffisant pour arriver jusqu'à la XTerra…

Assis au volant, Logan se dirigea vers l'appartement des Mars.

En stoppant devant la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil à la passagère qui dormait à point fermé.

Difficile de la déposer sur le pas de la porte sans alerter son père…et donc difficile d'éviter les foudres paternels…

Logan redémarra doucement. Il la ramènerait au petit matin…

Il l'amena dans la chambre avec précaution.

Par on ne sait quel miracle, elle dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, la tête pausée au creux de son épaule, irradiant une chaleur apaisante dans tout son corps.

Avec délicatesse, il la déposa sur le lit, prêt à prendre le fauteuil qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce mais elle se mit à gémir et s'accrocha de nouveau à lui.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui caressa la joue.

Ce simple geste le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds, et il ne résista pas lorsqu'elle l'attira jusqu'à ses lèvres.

C'est mal c'est mal…il ne cessait de se le répéter, pourtant c'était tellement bon…

Il s'éloigna d'elle tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide…

Véronica se leva en titubant et se posta devant lui avec la bouche entrouverte.

- Mouis tu as raison commença-t-elle, le laissant encore plus perplexe qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Quoi ?

- Epique chuchota-t-elle, c'est juste…épique lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait raconter, mais à cet instant là, c'était le cadet de ses soucis, et sans plus y réfléchir, il saisit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avant de les poser sur ses hanches pour combler le vide qui les séparait encore…

Véronica passa quelques minutes à regarder Logan dormir avant de s'apercevoir que leurs mains étaient entrelacées.

Bizarrement, malgré toutes les choses en suspend qui les séparaient, elle se sentait juste…bien.

Sa main ne fuya pas la sienne, même lorsqu'elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, signe qu'il était lui aussi réveillé.

Véronica soupira doucement. Cette fois ci c'était elle qui ne se souvenait de rien !

Incroyablement pathétique…

C'était leur 1ère nuit ensemble, et elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, juste le goût de ses lèvres qui refusait de la quitter.

Logan se redressa et lâcha sa main du même coup, soudain gêné.

Il se leva et parcouru la moitié de la pièce avant de se tourner vers elle.

- On peux dire que tu as une sacrée descente commença-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- On peut dire qu'avec Lilly et toi, j'ai été à bonne école !

Véronica se mordilla la lèvre…Lilly, ce simple prénom faisait resurgir toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait…qu'elle aurait du ressentir ?

Elle venait de trahir sa meilleure amie, c'était un état de fait, mais Lilly n'était pas la blanche colombe qu'elle pensait…

- Est ce que…est qu'on…

Logan l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne pose la fatidique question, et l'air se remplit d'une sorte de malaise difficile à dissiper.

- Non répondit-il fermement en fuyant son regard.

- Oh…

Véronica leva vers lui un visage surprit. Peut être qu'elle s'était trompée du tout au tout, peut être que Logan ne voulait pas être avec elle, peut être qu'il ne voulait que Lilly…Qui pouvait surpasser Lilly Kane se demanda-t-elle tristement.

Voulant rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux, elle se leva à son tour.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, je vais rentrer maintenant, il est à peine 6h du matin, avec un peu de chance je ne serais pas prise la main dans le sac !

Logan acquiesça de la tête sans la moindre parole, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il la rattrapa par le poignet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi…il fait beau ? Pourquoi tu es torse nu si on a rien fait ? Pourquoi on est là tous les 2 ? demanda Véronica en s'enervant

- Il ne fait pas beau mais j'ai eu chaud cette nuit c'est pour ça que je suis torse nu, et si on est là tous les 2, c'est parce que tu étais trop saoul pour pousser la porte de chez toi sans t'étaler !

- Pourquoi c'est moi que tu es venu voir lorsque tu voulais sauver Lilly ?

Véronica ouvrit la bouche pour répondre sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je suppose que c'est parce que tu es une des 2 personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance, plutôt en qui j'aurais le plus confiance…murmura-t-elle en sortant…

Passer par chez Lilly n'était pas la meilleure des idées, elle le savait, mais il fallait qu'elle la voit, qu'elle lui parle, ou tout finirait par exploser à la figure des uns et des autres sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent vraiment…

Il faisait presque jour, assez pour que Véronica puisse distinguer clairement une moto se garer devant chez Lilly.

Lilly enleva son casque et Véronica, même à 100m d'elle, pouvait la voir sourire en embrassant…Weevil.

Weevil…avec tous les événements des dernières semaines, elle en avait presque oublié l'histoire qui se jouait entre Weevil et Lilly…

Elle n'avait rien à faire ici après tout…

Véronica fit demi tour lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la voiture qui venait en face d'elle pour se garer devant le pavillon des Kane.

La voiture d'Aaron Echolls…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-** Tu vas me dire à qui tu les as donné espèce d'écervelée ?

- Lâche moi Aaron tu me fais mal répondit Lilly d'une voix plaintive tout en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte forcée de son ex petit ami.

- Tu vas me répondre ! hurla Aaron comme un démon en la secouant de + belle.

- Tu vas réveiller tout le monde répliqua Lilly en le toisant, toute peur ayant désormais quitté son regard, laissant place à une moquerie narquoise qui, elle le savait, rendait Aaron complètement fou.

Je ne les ai donné à personne enfin ! Elles sont dans ma chambre, pas de panique.

- Pas de panique ? PAS DE PANIQUE ? Les vidéos sont dans mon coffre fort imbécile ! Et Dieu sait qui a les originales !

Lilly accusa le coup et c'est d'une voix blanche qu'elle lui répondit.

- Je … Je ne comprends pas, je t'assure.

Ce qu'elle lu dans les yeux d'Aaron fut loin de la rassurer…

Véronica se plaqua contre le mur des voisins tout en intimant à son cœur de battre moins vite.

Elle frotta ses mains moites contre sa jupe avant de risquer un nouveau coup d'œil à la fameuse scène surréaliste qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'elle.

De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas les entendre mais elle avait plus d'une fois était tentée d'intervenir en apercevant Aaron secouer sa meilleure amie.

Une multitude de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, et bien entendu, toutes en même temps.

Serait-elle assez rapide pour intervenir si la vie de sa meilleure amie était en jeu ? Pourrait-elle réellement lui venir en aide ? Comment Aaron pouvait-il venir jusqu'à elle ? N'avait-il donc peur de rien ?

Elle savait Aaron prêt à tout, prêt à tuer, et le savoir sans pouvoir l'empêcher la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle se sentait responsable de Lilly, et cette fois, s'il lui arrivait malheur, ce serait entièrement par sa faute…

Véronica cru apercevoir Aaron tendant un papier à Lilly puis la dévisager intensément pendant ce qui semblait une éternité avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, de sorte que Véronica se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas imaginé toute la scène.

Lilly resta un moment debout au milieu de son entrée de maison, comme hagarde, avant de revenir brusquement à la réalité et rentrer sans un regard en arrière.

Véronica ne savait absolument plus pour quelle raison elle était venue. Quelle importance ?

Elle rebroussa chemin et rentra chez elle.

Se rendormir pour 1h30 n'était pas l'idée la plus géniale qu'elle avait pu avoir, elle le savait, elle ressemblait à un Zombie, ça aussi elle le savait…

Donner le change à son père comme si de rien était ? Mission impossible…

- Tu es rentrée tard cette nuit déclara-t-il impassible.

Mentir ou ne pas mentir, là est la question…

- Avec Lilly, Logan et Duncan, on a prolongé la soirée chez Logan répondit-elle rapidement tout en évitant bien de croiser le regard de son père.

Il n'était pas dupe, mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ? « Oui je suis rentrée tard parce qu'après avoir bu au point d'être complètement à l'ouest, j'ai passé la nuit avec Logan »

Mauvaise idée. Ça aurait enclenché le mode « Père en furi » et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Elle savait d'avance que cette journée allait être longue, très longue…

Véronica arpenta le couloir la tête baissée, espérant de tout son soul pouvoir arriver en cours sans encombres, et surtout sans avoir à croiser le moindre visage familier.

Le nez dans ses chaussures, elle obliqua sur la droite en direction du cours de littérature anglais -rien de mieux pour finir sa nuit- lorsqu'elle entra de plein fouet dans Logan.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira bruyamment. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement avant que Logan ne recule sans dire un mot puis s'éloigne tranquillement sans la regarder.

Bouche bée et plantée au milieu du couloir, Véronica le suivit du regard tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

Elle devait bien avouer qu'en dehors de cette perplexe rencontre, elle était déçue, déçue qu'il l'ignore après la nuit dernière.

Elle ravala sa contrariété et jeta un œil à sa montre. Encore 15 minutes avant le début du cours. Une éternité !

Véronica se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers… les toilettes. La planque idéale.

C'est une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle laissa la pression s'évacuer.

Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur la figure puis sursauta au reflet que le miroir lui renvoya.

Lilly se tenait derrière elle, le visage fermé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Et Merde…

- Salut Lilly tenta Véronica d'un air dégagé.

- Tu m'expliques ? répondit Lilly d'un ton froid surprenant sa meilleure amie par la même occasion.

L'heure n'était plus aux faux semblants.

- Peut être que tu pourrais commencer par me dire de quoi tu parles…

- Ne joue pas les innocentes, ça ne marche pas avec moi Miss Marshmallow !

L'espace d'un instant, Véronica imagina que Logan lui avait tout dit, le baiser, la nuit à l'hôtel, tout…

- Comment as-tu fais pour mettre la main sur les vidéos ? s'enerva-t-elle

A quoi tu joues ? Tu te plantes si tu crois que tu peux faire chanter Aaron Echolls la défia-t-elle

- Ecoute moi bien Lilly commença Véronica en baissant la voix d'un ton.

Aaron est quelqu'un de très dangereux, je te conseille de rester très loin de lui !

- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que…que tu as une liaison avec lui ? Toi, ma petite Véronica ? Et tu es jalouse c'est ça ?

Lilly sautillait sur place, effacée la froideur dont elle avait fait preuve tout à l'heure.

Et ce retournement de situation fit éclater Véronica de rire.

Comment Lilly pouvait avoir à ce point l'imagination hyperactive ?

La sonnerie retentit soudain, empêchant toute réponse de sa part.

- On en reparle tout à l'heure lui envoya-t-elle gaiement avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir des toilettes.

Véronica ne pu s'arrêter de rire après son départ, même si le rire se transformait peu à peu en rire nerveux bien compréhensible devant cette situation loufoque.

Logan avait écouté les cours d'une oreille distraite toute la matinée.

Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à elle.

Ses yeux, sa bouche, la façon dont il avait pu la blesser en ne lui adressant pas la parole, en évitant même de la regarder…

Pourtant il la regardait, chaque fois qu'il pouvait. A la dérobée, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, du moins le croyait-il.

Il cherchait désespérément à la faire sortir de son esprit, mais plus il essayait, plus elle s'imposait à lui, inlassablement…

Pourtant tout le monde, y comprit eux 2, savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun !

Logan se demandait encore comme « ça » avait pu arriver.

Il avait toujours trouvé Véronica mignonne, mais pas au point de n'avoir qu'une seule envie, la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Alors il avait agit de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, comme un Jackass, et il avait continué à l'heure du déjeuné…

A l'heure du déjeuner et les grouillements de son ventre aidant, Véronica décida qu'elle allait, enfin, affronter tout le monde courageusement.

Malgré les regards qu'elle imaginait sur son passage, elle se dirigea droit vers la table où Duncan et Lilly l'attendait et s'installa à côté de son petit ami tandis que Logan les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Cette façon qu'il avait d'éviter soigneusement son regard commençait à l'exaspérer plus que fortement.

- Youhouuu !

- Quoi ?

- La terre à Mars ! Tu étais où ? Demanda Duncan en déposant un baiser au creux de son épaule.

Le coup d'œil furtif que Logan lança à Duncan ne lui échappa pas et son visage s'empourpra tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de Duncan.

Ne pas oublier que Duncan est mon petit ami se coatcha-t-elle mentalement.

Et le petit ami parfait qui plus est !

Oui mais ton petit ami parfait a pris la poudre d'escampette dans la vie réelle susurra une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Où était-il quand tu avais besoin de lui ?

Duncan avait très vite cessé d'être le petit ami parfait…

Quant à Logan, tout était tellement compliqué avec lui, mais une chose était certaine, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, sans hésiter, elle savait qu'il était là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive, et c'était de ça dont elle avait besoin, non, correction faite, c'était juste de lui dont elle avait besoin…

Véronica ne pu stopper la sensation de nausée qui s'empara d'elle lorsque Logan embrassa Lilly passionnément, comme pour mieux la défier.

Et il y arrivait parfaitement, mieux, Véronica se sentait trahie. Comment peut-il me faire ça ?

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle garde en tête que Logan était le petit ami de Lilly.

Si Lilly n'était pas morte, leur histoire n'existerait pas pensa-t-elle tristement.

Sentant l'émotion la dépasser, elle se leva brusquement et retourna à l'intérieur du lycée, sous le regard perplexe de ses camarades.

Elle n'avait pas vu Logan la suivre, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher d'elle.

Elle ne pris conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'il posa les mains sur ses épaules pour la pousser vers les toilettes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ces foutus toilettes ?

Comme dans ses souhaits, il la plaqua contre la porte tout en la verrouillant et l'embrassa tendrement, pas comme leur 1er baiser, et pourtant c'était tout aussi intense.

Véronica sourit spontanément lorsqu'il embrassa le bout de son nez puis son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? lui chuchota-elle

- Aucune idée lui répondit-il en riant contre son cou.

Ces mots, si familiers pour elle, l'enveloppèrent dans un bien-être cotonneux.

Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou pour profiter un peu plus de sa chaleur avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Au diable tout le reste…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

C'était le pire des cauchemars.

Elle avait beau cligner des yeux à s'en fatiguer les paupières, se tapoter les joues en y laissant des traces et se répéter interminablement que c'était la pire des décisions, rien ne marchait.

Elle était là, chez Logan, blotti dans ses bras, en regardant le dernier navet à la télé.

Véronica. La nouvelle reine du mensonge.

Qu'avait-elle raconté à Duncan cette fois-ci ? Quel bobard inconcevable ?

Pour être honnête, elle se trouvait désormais un certain don pour le mensonge, ou disons plutôt, pour le « détournement de vérité ».

Le pire étant la culpabilité…qui s'estompait peu à peu, inversement proportionnelle aux heures qu'elle passait avec Logan…

Pourtant, regarder Lilly et Duncan dans les yeux lui était de plus en plus pénible.

Et alors ? Le secret était le prix à payer ? Tant pis, c'était peu cher payé !

Le générique de fin vint mettre un terme à ces pensées.

Incapable de se souvenir de l'épilogue du film, elle se tourna légèrement vers Logan.

Tête appuyée sur le rebord du canapé, il dormait paisiblement.

Véronica tenta de se dégager sans le réveiller. Elle y parvint au prix d'une série de contorsionnement digne des plus grands artistes.

Elle contempla Logan quelques secondes avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

Non, ce n'était pas la vie rêvée, c'était sur, et après ?

Elle souriait encore en entrant dans sa voiture.

Comment pouvait-elle occulter tout ce qui se passait en dehors de sa relation avec Logan ?

Comment pouvait-elle la vivre pleinement sachant sa meilleure amie en danger ?

Ces sur ces lourdes pensées qu'elle s'endormit, tard dans la nuit…

S'étirant joyeusement sans se presser, Véronica se levant, encore plus lentement.

Elle entra dans le salon et s'arrêta pour contempler la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Papounet perché 2 mètres au dessus d'elle.

Quelle idiote. Noël, on était à 3 jours de Noël !

- Enlève cette horreur à ta droite, s'il te plait papa déclara-t-elle d'une voix sentencieuse.

- Tu plaisantes ? lui répondit-il courroucé.

Cette merveille d'ange fabriqué par tes 10 petits doigts quand tu étais à la maternelle ?

Plutôt m'arracher le cœur mon ange !

Véronica prit un petit air apitoyé.

- Alors si il le faut…

Keith redescendit de son perchoir pour admirer son œuvre et lui lança un sourire satisfait.

- Impeccable, commenta-t-il

Le parricide attendra demain lui expliqua-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Véronica soupira exagérément avant de continuer, telle une petite fille :

- Je peux avoir mon cadeau ?

- Essaie d'appeler le père Noël sur son portable chérie !

- Papounet ! Dis moi ce que tu vas m'offrir !

Oh OOOOOOH, laisse moi deviner !

Un poney ? C'est ça ? Un poney ?

Véronica sautilla sur place, son rire faisant écho à celui de Keith.

- Va vite déjeuner tu vas être en retard lui répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

A peine sorti de sa voiture, Véronica croisa Duncan qui l'attendait patiemment sur le parking.

Il s'avança précipitamment vers elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Je te réquisitionne pour la soirée ! déclara-t-il

Pas de contestations, c'est inutile !

Véronica sourit tristement. S'inventer des excuses pour ne pas passer la soirée en tête à tête avec son petit ami « officiel » finirait par faire louche !

- Ok Ok, qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

- Mmmmh, resto puis ciné ? proposa-t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- ça marche !

- Logan ? Logan ?

Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Tu vas encore être en retard en cours !

Si je reçois ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup de fil du directeur, tu vas recevoir la correction de ta vie crois-moi !

- Pour ça je te crois marmonna Logan pour lui.

J'y vais papa, je venais juste récupérer des cours !

Aaron s'approcha subrepticement du tas de cours éparpillé dans la petite maison de la piscine.

La vue des cours situés en haut de la pile lui coupa le souffle.

Il dirigea un regard inquisiteur vers son fils tout en écarquillant les yeux.

- A qui sont ces cours ? demanda-t-il avec une rage contenue.

- Oh, euh… A Véronica, on bosse parfois nos cours ensemble.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du célèbre acteur.

Veronica…vraiment ?

Logan enfourna la dernière bouchée de sa baguette tout en actionnant la 5ème vitesse de la Xterra. Avec un peu de chance, il ne raterait pas le début du cours de math.

A peine arrivé au lycée, ces yeux se posèrent sur Duncan, un bras autour de la taille de sa, de « ma » , petite amie.

Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée…

A l'heure du déjeuner, il s'arrangea, comme pratiquement chaque jour depuis 2 semaines, pour se retrouver dans les toilettes des filles à exactement 13h.

Il y trouvît une Véronica morose jouant avec le bracelet de sa montre.

Sans s'en inquiéter, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui voler un baiser, auquel elle répondit brièvement.

- C'est tout l'effet que je te fais ? demanda-t-il en portant la min à son cœur et faisant mine d'être offusqué.

Au moins cette tirade permit l'apparition d'un léger sourire dont il se contenta jusqu'à ce qu'elle encercle ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Pas de baiser volé cette fois, juste des étincelles…

- C'est mieux, non ? demanda-t-il en frôlant sa joue de ses lèvres.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je passe la soirée avec Duncan. Difficile d'éviter ça je suppose…

- MMMh d'un côté une soirée avec l'ennuyeux, le parfait mais tellement plat Duncan, de l'autre une soirée avec le charmant, l'irrésistible, le plus sexy gars du lycée…

Quel cruel dilemme expliqua Logan tout en mimant l'effet d'une balance entre ses mains.

Peut être que c'est le moment de rompre avec lui… reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible pour le moment.

On va les perdre chuchota-elle…

- Alors je viens imposa Logan.

Avec Lilly j'entends !

On t'évite la soirée tête à tête et du même coup on se retrouve ensemble !

- Tu crois vraiment avoir réponse à tout Logan Echolls ?

- Mais je ne crois pas, j'en suis sure petite blonde repris Logan en souriant avant de reprendre là où il était resté : l'exploration minutieuse de la joue puis du cou de la dite « petite blonde »

Véronica reprit d'office possession des lèvres du « plus sexy gars du lycée » et se retrouva sans réellement s'en rendre compte, avec les jambes accrochées autour de sa taille, se demandant pour quelle raison ils étaient encore au lycée et non pas chez Logan…

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre.

Merde. Ils n'avaient pas bloqué la porte.

Son agacement se transforma en stupeur lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage de l'impromptu visiteuse.

- Eh bien, on ne s'ennuie pas ici dit Lilly, regardant tour à tour Logan et Véronica, plus mortifiés que jamais…

Logan et Véronica se lâchèrent brusquement, Véronica manquant de tomber sur les fesses.

Ok. On y est songea Véronica…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Lilly !

Elle avait réellement pu dire une chose aussi stupide?

Au vu de la moue dubitative adoptée par sa meilleure amie, Lilly n'était pas dupe.

Trouver son petit amie bouche collée à sa meilleure amie n'engendrait pas mille explications.

Incapable de croiser son regard, Véronica chercha silencieusement de l'aide du côté de Logan.

- Je suis désolé clama-t-il précipitamment en direction de Lilly.

- Des…? Tu es désolé ? s'exclama Véronica, soudain prise d'un accès de fureur qui alluma une petite flamme amusée dans les yeux de Lilly.

Visiblement gêné, Logan leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel, cherchant une aide quelconque qui se révéla imaginaire.

- Evidemment ! De la façon dont elle nous as trouvé !

Avoue que ce n'était pas la façon idéale pour elle de l'apprendre quand même !

- Sans blague ! Mais tu…

- Hum Hum…

Un silence assourdissant suivi l'intervention certes discrète mais résolue de Lilly.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous interrompre dans votre querelle d'amoureux, mais si je suis ici, c'est pour une raison précise.

J'ai une envie pressante figurez-vous ! Et les toilettes des hommes sont de l'autre côté du couloir Logan ! continua-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Mais…Lilly…

- Oustttt !

Logan ne demanda pas son reste et sorti - courant s'il avait pu – sous le regard aiguisé de ses 2 petites amies…

La sortie de Logan relâcha instantanément la pression qui s'était déposée sur les épaules de Véronica.

La bouche sèche, elle tenta désespérément de déglutir.

- Lilly commença-t-elle sans réellement savoir par où commencer

Bras croisé au dessous de son imposant décolleté, Lilly se contenta d'attendre, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon, songea Véronica…

- Dis quelquechose, hurle, frappe, insulte ! Mais par pitié dis quelquechose demanda Véronica d'un ton suppliant.

- Tu sors avec Logan.

Ok. Les faits, rien que les faits. Logan était effectivement son petit ami…

Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça ?

Nooon, les lèvres de ton petit ami se sont malencontreusement retrouvées sur les miennes lorsqu'il est accidentellement entré dans les toilettes des filles ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Lil !

Toi non plus tu n'as pas qu'un seul petit ami !

Le jardin d'enfants. Elle était retourné droit au jardin d'enfant.

N'y tenant plus, le sourire en coin de Lilly se transforma en un grand et bref éclat de rire.

- Espèce d'idiote ! Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'être pris la main dans le sac !

Mais ahhhh, tu viens d'être prise la main dans…je préfère retirer cette vision déplaisante de mon esprit finalement plaisanta Lilly.

- Je pense que faire la fille qui n'est pas fâchée c'est encore pire… se renfrogna Véronica.

- V, Logan et moi avons une relation assez compliquée mais ça fait un petit moment qu'on sait.

- Vous savez ?

- Qu'on est plus amoureux ! Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien vu de votre petit manège ?

Tu caches très mal tes sentiments Ronnie…

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine Lil, tu es ma meilleure amie !

- Et bien pour ma part ça m'amusait !

Et bien que je ne sois pas « éplorée » par la situation, tu n'as plus intérêt à me cacher ce genre de secret miss !

- Les secrets du genre toi et Weevil ?

- Sauvés par le gong déclara Lilly en entendant la sonnette des cours retentir bruyamment.

Aaron Echols abaissa doucement la visière de ses lunettes de soleil.

Cette pimbêche de Véronica Mars sortait enfin du lycée.

Le sourire de satisfaction qui était apparu quelques secondes plus tôt s'effaça au profit d'un rictus de colère dont seul Aaron avait le secret.

Rien n'y personne ne se mettrait sur son chemin. Pas même son fils !

Logan avait passé le reste de la journée en cours.

Il était présent…physiquement, mais son mental était à 100 000 lieux.

Il n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de parler à Véronica, il se contenter de lui poser mille et une questions par le regard.

Questions où elle répondait de façon indéchiffrable, ce qu'il trouvait exaspérant.

Pourtant, il devait bien se l'avouer, même s'il s'en voulait d'avoir été surpris par Lilly, au fond, cette situation l'arrangeait bien.

Il restait cependant le cas Duncan…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Véronica le précéder vers la sortie du lycée.

Spontanément et sans lésiner sur la bousculade, il la rejoignit en 3 temps 3 mouvements.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien ? demanda Véronica comme si elle même cherchait à se convaincre

- Rien bien ou rien ça sent la catastrophe ?

- Je pense qu'elle ne va pas nous découper en morceaux avant de nous jeter dans le canal le plus proche.

- Ahhh…euh… ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne chose, non ?

- Je crois que oui lui sourit Véronica.

- Il faut que je parle à Duncan enchaîna-t-il sombrement

Il faut qu'il sache avant de l'apprendre autrement que par nous.

- Tu as raison, je suppose que c'est le bon moment puisque Lil est au courant…

Il faut qu'on lui parle ensemble, ou mieux, que ce soit moi qui lui parle.

- Non, tous les 2, je pense que…Allo ?

- Logan, c'est moi

- Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai besoin que tu passes à la maison me rapporter le scénario qui se trouve dans mon tiroir de bureau. J'en ai absolument besoin.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui ! Maintenant Logan, que je ne te le dise pas 2x !

- D'accord ! répondit Logan de mauvaise foi avant de raccrocher et d'hausser les épaules

Je dois faire un petit détour. On se rejoint chez Duncan dans une heure?

- Ok !

Logan jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant d'empoigner brusquement Véronica pour l'embrasser.

- Bientôt on aura plus besoin de surveiller si quelqu'un peut, ou pas, nous voir… murmura-til à son oreille avant de monter dans sa voiture.

ça y est, il y était presque.

Dans quelques instants, Véronica serait seule…alors elle lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait, avec ou contre sa volonté…

Loué cette voiture « de classe moyenne » était une idée judicieuse, comme toutes ses idées par ailleurs. Le meilleur moyen pour passer inaperçue tout en prenant Véronica en filature.

Il s'arrêta au bord d'une rue qui lui sembla déserte, stoppa le moteur, et en descendit calmement.

La surprise qu'il lu dans les yeux écarquillé de Véronica lui procura un sentiment de supériorité rarement égalé…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir ou pousser le moindre cri, sa large main contenant le mouchoir imprégné de chloroforme s'était déjà abattu contre son nez…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 **

Le sentiment d'insécurité et de panique refusait absolument de la quitter.

Elle l'avait lu cette lueur folle dans son regard, cette lueur qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne reculerait devant rien…

A quoi s'était-t-elle attendu ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était prêt à tout, elle l'avait vérifier avec le meurtre de Lilly, elle l'avait vécu…

Il y avait eu ce refus d'obtempérer, elle avait essayer sans pouvoir y parvenir.

La rue était trop déserte, la nuit trop présente, Aaron trop fort…

Alors elle avait su que sa lutte était vaine, et l'obscurité s'était emparée d'elle.

A son réveil, la panique s'était réveillée à son tour, comme une douleur impossible à soulager.

Aaron se précipita de fermer le coffre de sa voiture et la nuit la saisit à la gorge, encore une fois, et cette chaleur ! Cette chaleur en devenait insupportable !

Réfléchir, respirer, réfléchir…RESPIRER !

C'était déjà arrivé. Aaron l'avait déjà séquestrée, et elle s'en était sortie.

Son père était arrivé, il viendrait peut être à nouveau ?

Et s'il ne venait pas ? susurra une légère voix dans sa tête.

Après quelques minutes passées à se débattre, les yeux de Véronica s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité ambiante, mais les mains liées derrière son dos, elle ne pouvait rien tenté, rien à part fulminer…

Elle en état à ce stade de réflexion lorsque la voiture stoppa brutalement, la projetant par la même occasion contre les parois du coffre.

Aaron ouvrit le coffre et la sortit sans ménagement.

Au seul éclairage de la lune, la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux en était encore plus inquiétante.

Véronica regarda autour d'elle. Pas âme qui vive à des centaines de mètres, d'autant qu'elle pouvait en juger en pleine nuit.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Quelle importance petite vipère. Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour apprécier les lieux !

- Lâchez moi Aaron, je ne comprends pas.

- Bien sur, essaie encore de me prendre pour un idiot et je te bâillonne !

Tu as joué avec le feu jeune fille, tu n'aurais jamais du te mesurer à moi !

- Vous me faites mal Aaron !

Les mains d'Aaron resserraient le bras de Véronica à tel point qu'elle crut qu'il allait se briser.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux.

Elle les essuya d'une main avec détermination.

Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse devant ce malade !

- Il suffisait que tu te tiennes éloignée, mais tu n'as pas pu !

La détective en herbe a préféré se montrer toujours plus entreprenante, plus curieuse, voilà où tout ça nous mène à présent ! continua Aaron, tel un démens, en secouant Véronica de plus belle.

- Où est-ce que tu les as mis ?

- Je ne comprend pas…je…

La voix de Véronice se tu dans la nuit au moment où la main d'Aaron s'abattit violemment sur son visage.

- Assez de mensonges ! Avance maintenant !

Aaron continua de la pousser sans ménagement vers l'intérieur de la seule maison des alentours.

Furtivement même si elle était apeurée, Véronica observa attentivement les détails de la maison.

C'était comme si personne n'y avait vécu depuis des lustres.

La poussière et les toiles d'araignées y avaient élus domicile.

Son attention fut cependant détournée par une simple photo. Mais pas n'importe quelle photo, une photo d'Aaron, de sa femme et de Logan. Au temps des jours heureux songea Véronica amèrement…

Ils étaient donc dans une des maisons des Echolls…mais laquelle ?

Aaron la mena jusqu'à la cave où la froideur des lieux engendra instinctivement un frisson le long du dos de Véronica.

Aaron la fit asseoir et lui noua une corde autour des jambes, avant de sortir son arme et de l'agiter devant le nez de la jeune fille.

La respiration saccadée, Véronica avait bien de la peine à respirer correctement.

Elle se concentra et invita mentalement l'ensemble de son corps à cesser ces tremblements incessants.

Aaron se releva puis commença une ronde grotesque au milieu de la pièce.

Le corps de Véronica se détendit dès qu'il s'éloigna.

Retrouvant un semblant de cohérence, elle força son esprit à analyser la situation.

Et la situation, elle la connaissait très bien.

C'était comme une mauvaise pièce de théâtre qui se déroulait inlassablement devant ses yeux.

Sans quitter des yeux Aaron, elle tendit légèrement sa main sans oser tout te fois se contorsionner.

Dans sa précipitation, Aaron avait négligé d'ôter le sac de Véronica.

Idiot. Typiquement Aaron…

Elle saisit son portable et envoya un message à la seule personne qui pourrait désormais l'aider : Logan.

Le fait de se retrouver à nouveau prisonnière, envoyant ce même message de détresse à Logan, la replongea dans les souvenirs qu'elle voulait oublié.

Peine perdue ! Véronica réprima une grimace de dégoût au souvenir de Beaver la maîtrisant, de Beaver la touchant, la menaçant…

Elle se ressaisit en songeant que Logan serait là…bientôt…elle le savait.

Elle avait confiance.

Aaron n'avait pas remarqué son petit manège, il fallait bien avouer que Véronica n'avait pas traîné pour écrire son SMS : _A l'aide. Ta maison d'enfance. Environ 20 kms. Danger_

Elle espérait que Logan avait compris, elle espérait qu'il viendrait, c'était son dernier espoir…

Logan entra sous la douche en sifflotant au moment où son portable sonna…trop tard pour qu'il entende…

- Reprenons commença Aaron en se rapprochant à nouveau de Véronica

Où as-tu caché ces foutues cassettes ?

Véronica savait qu'elle devait gagner du temps.

Du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Logan, elle y croyait dur comme fer.

- Comment avez vous su Aaron ?

- Tu me sous estimes Véronica, et par la même occasion, tu as tendance à te sur estimer !

Ta signature sur le bon de livraison, sourit Aaron, le BABA si tu veux mon avis.

Tu ne pensais quand même pas pouvoir m'échapper ?

C'est lorsqu'il sorti nonchalamment de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de ses hanches, que Logan remarqua la petite lumière émanent du portable.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa furtivement sur ses traits à la lecture du message.

Puis il se ressaisit et lâcha son portable dans la précipitation.

Il enfila son jean et son T-Shirt avant de sauter dans la voiture…

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Assez parler !

Maintenant tu vas me dire où elles sont, et vite !

- Je ne les ai plus mentit Véronica

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot hurla Aaron en brandissant à nouveau son arme, mais cette fois il la posa contre la tempe de Véronica.

Celle-ci sentit son sang se figer.

Elle avait déjà était en danger maintes et maintes fois, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie si menacée.

Jamais elle n'avait vu sa dernière heure arriver…

Elle ferma les yeux tout en déglutissant péniblement.

Il y avait des tas de théories sur la mort. Voit-on réellement sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ? se demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

Une voix déchirant le silence qui s'était établi se fit entendre.

Cette voix c'était l'espoir oublié, cette voix c'était à nouveau une bouffée d'air pure.

Logan…Logan…Logan

C'était la seule pensée cohérente qu'elle était capable d'assimiler.

Il était là…enfin !


	12. Chapter 12

**Alors voilà, par ce chapitre 12 se clos ma 1ère fic sur VM, j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont posté leur avis, et vive Véronica...et Logan!!!**

**Chapitre 12**

- Véronica ?

Perplexe ? Logan poussa la porte d'entrée et réprima une envie de tousser en pénétrant dans la vieille demeure poussièreuse.

- Véronica ! reprit-il d'une voix plus élevée

Il n'était pas sur d'être au bon endroit, Véronica était en danger et il n'était pas sur d'être au bon endroit !

Logan serra les poings en soupirant.

Que faisait-il ici ?

Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il cru entendre un bruit.

Sûrement son imagination…

Aaron appliqua fermement sa main sur la bouche de Véronica, étouffant alors le cri qui s'échappait.

Véronica eut beau se débattre, il la maintenait fermement en place, et ses gémissements étaient bien trop faibles pour être entendu.

Alors la peur reprit le dessus, et si Logan partait sans savoir qu'elle était là ?

Et si la fin était là à nouveau ?

C'est avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle réussit à mordre fermement la main d'Aaron, qui hurla de douleur tout en la frappa d'un coup de pistolet au moment où elle criait le nom de son petit ami.

Logan l'avait entendu, ce cri infime de désespoir, et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Elle était là, dans cette maison, en danger.

Il la trouverait, il la protégerait, il le fallait !

Ce sentiment de haine et d'amour le submergea littéralement.

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'elle sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où avait semblé venir le cri.

La cave. Elle était verrouillée.

Il la secoua sans succès avant de donner plusieurs coups d'épaules pour la dégager.

Il essuya la goutte de sueur qui perlait de son front, avant de descendre les marches avec appréhension.

Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Véronica était affalée sur le sol, le haut du front en sang, les larmes brouillant le regard qu'elle posa sur lui.

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui, comme une vague qui emporte tout sur son passage.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était un cauchemar.

Bon sang, il allait se réveiller en riant de ce rêve idiot !

- Il fallait que tu t'en mêles Logan. Il fallait que tu viennes pour cette petite vipère ! hurla Aaron d'une voix méconnaissable aux oreilles de son fils.

Il savait son père violent et incontrôlable oui.

Mais kidnappeur ?

Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de fureur !

Il lança un regard désespéré à Véronica pour s'assurer de son état de conscience.

Elle lui renvoya un regard chargé de confiance qui lui fit mal dans la poitrine.

Elle comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait pas échouer !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement qu'il pu

- Demande à ta petite amie ! Demande lui comment elle s'est mêlée de mes affaires ? Comment elle s'est débrouillée pour me pourrir la vie et me faire chanter !!!

Explique lui Véronica reprit-il en la tirant par les cheveux

- Ne pose pas les mains sur elle s'emporta Logan

- Du calme fiston expliqua Aaron en pointant son pistolet sur la tête de Véronica

N'approche pas où cette petite écervelée n'aura pas l'occasion de t'expliquer !!

Logan serra les dents et s'exhorta au silence, il pouvait lire la folie furieuse dans les yeux de son père, et il savait que le moindre geste, la moindre parole pouvait être fatale à la jeune fille.

Il stoppa donc son élan spontané et lança un regard interrogateur à Véronica .

Véronica frissonna, comment expliquer à Logan ?

- Je…il…

- Je t'ai déjà trouvé plus loquace Véronica, ricana Aaron

Mais Véronica se refusait de voir la peine s 'exprimer sur la figure de Logan.

Alors que Aaron savourait sa mince victoire, elle s'éloignait petit à petit de son ravisseur pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Ton père est un meurtrier clama-t-elle finalement, comme une pensée trop longtemps contenue, qui rêve de voir le jour.

Dans le futur, ajouta-t-elle. C'est lui Logan. Lui qui a tué Lilly.

Bouche ouverte, Logan cligna des yeux, ne sachant plus quoi penser, entre le fou furieux en face de lui, et sa petite amie, non moins folle si on écoutait ses dires…

Incapable de continuer, c'est Aaron qui prit le relais, semblait apprécier les masques qui se succédaient sur le visage de son fils : Surprise, peine, haine, dégoût…

Sentant la colère le dépasser, Logan se leva et se dirigea droit vers Aaron.

La panique s'emparant d'elle, Véronica fit un pas vers lui, mais Aaron la stoppa rapidement.

Le reste se déroula à la manière d'un rêve, cotonneux, irréel et oppressant.

Le coup de feu résonna brièvement dans l'air tandis que les yeux de Logan et Véronica se croisèrent.

Mais quelle était donc cette impression de ralenti ?

Et ce sang…tout ce sang, la panique, l'effroi, tout se mêlait sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient conscience de ce qui les entourait.

Puis Véronica le vit. Logan. La main sur la poitrine, la blancheur de ses traits.

Et le crie. Qui l'avait poussé ce cri ?

Lui ou elle ? L'avaient-ils poussé en osmose ?

Véronica crut pendant un moment que son cœur s'était arrêté.

Mais finalement peut être était-ce pire que ça…

- Logaaan !! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, faisant fi d'un Aaron complètement hagard, les yeux vitreux.

Logan, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure lorsqu'il releva ses yeux pour se fondre dans les siens.

Malgré la vive douleur qu'il ressentait, il se força à lui sourire.

Dieu qu'elle était belle, même avec les larmes qui ruisselaient contre ses joues…

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, sentant ses forces lui échapper, il lui saisit le menton pour qu'elle se rapproche, plus près, inexorablement.

- Véronica…je t'aime…chuchota-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

- Noooon ! Nooooon !! Logan ! scanda Véronica haletante, tout en secouant désespéremment son petit ami.

Non, ça ne pouvait se terminer ainsi, pas sans qu'elle lui dise, pas sans qu'il comprenne, qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait, malgré elle, sans pouvoir y remédier…

3 petits mots qu'elle avait maintes fois eu l'occasion de lui dire…

3 petits mots qui resteront à jamais en suspend…

Véronica se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée et totalement désorientée.

Dans le noir, elle se força à calmer les battements fous de son cœur avant de se lever, tremblante, et de chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur.

Sa chambre. Elle était dans sa chambre. Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

Elle sorti doucement à pieds nus et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle n'y trouva rien d'autre qu'un silence de mort…

Elle avait du mal à refouler la sensation de malaise qu'elle ressentait à la seule pensée de Logan, à même le sol, baignant dans son propre sang…

Elle inspira profondément et saisit le calendrier avant de fermer les yeux.

Quelle réponse attendait-elle ? Elle devenait folle, elle n'avait besoin d'aucune autre certitude.

18 Mai 2006.

18 Mai 2006 ?

Une vague puissante d'espoir s'insinua à nouveau en elle !!

Sans y réfléchir, elle attrapa les clés de la voiture et pris la route, en chemise de nuit.

C'était absurde, complètement absurde.

Elle savait désormais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais elle avait besoin de s'en assurer.

De ses propres yeux, elle avait besoin de le toucher, de vérifier par elle même qu'il était toujours en vie.

Elle frappa tout d'abord par petits coups secs, puis + intensément, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et ne laisse apparaître le jeune homme qui l'avait déposé chez elle quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je sais que tu rêves de me voir en caleçon petite blonde, mais il est 4h du matin. 4h du matin Véronica !!! continua Logan en se passant la main dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

Véronica sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux avant de rouler le long de ses joues.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Logan

C'en était trop pour elle, elle se blotti contre lui et le serra à lui en décrocher les côtes.

Non tout allait bien, maintenant elle le savait. Elle savait.

- Je t'aime Logan lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, pour que, plus jamais, ces 3 mots ne restent en suspend…


End file.
